


Poles Apart

by OTsuki



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:15:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25606456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OTsuki/pseuds/OTsuki
Summary: [𝑨𝑼] EVERYONE CAN SEE the difference between the Haruno twins, the older twin, Sakura, and the younger, Saeko. It's so obvious, even a stranger could see. A difference that was so big that it tore the family apart, a difference so apparent that it tore their sisterhood to shreds. Slow-Burn Romance(s). Original-character Insert.
Relationships: Dai-nana-han | Team 7 (Naruto) & Original Female Character(s), Gaara (Naruto)/Original Female Character(s), Hyuuga Neji/Original Female Character(s), Inuzuka Kiba/Original Female Character(s), Nara Shikamaru/Original Female Character(s), Naruto - Relationship, Uchiha Itachi/Original Female Character(s), Uzumaki Naruto/Original Female Character(s), Various Naruto - Relationship
Comments: 4
Kudos: 51





	Poles Apart

EVERYONE CAN SEE the difference between the Haruno twins, the older twin, Sakura, and the younger, Saeko. It's so obvious, even a stranger could see. A difference that was so big that it tore the family apart, a difference so apparent that it tore their sisterhood to shreds. 

When Mebuki Haruno heard she'd be having twins, she felt a bit overwhelmed but nevertheless thrilled. Sakura, and Saeko. Those are the names she and her husband had decided upon, Sakura, a blooming cherry tree, and Saeko, a child of pure serenity. They wanted them to embody their names. 

As they watched their children grow up, they noticed something wasn’t right, and soon they were forced to acknowledge it. Every other parent seemed to care so much about how their children didn't get along, masking their antipathy for false concern, they knew, forsake they were the parents. 

They just weren’t ready to accept it. The abnormality in the relationship of their children, and how they rarely spoke to each other. Sure, there wasn’t a written rule that said: sisters have to get along, or something. But it was still heartbreaking to witness especially for a parent. 

They didn’t speak, ever. They didn’t play, even once. And what’s worse, it didn’t seem to bother them the slightest. 

Well, it didn’t concern Saeko that was for sure. Sakura, on the other hand, did somewhat care about how her sister blatantly ignored her all the time, keyword; somewhat. That was all, no attempt at conversation or anything, just showing a little bit of acknowledgment to her unusual relationship with her sister. 

Saeko was something entirely different, her mother, father, sister, she barely talked to all three. Isolating herself from her family; she drew a line and threatened anyone who dared to cross it. 

The difference between Sakura and Saeko, while only being visible to their parents at first, once they entered the academy it became apparent to everyone; everyone but themselves. 

Sakura was normal, she had average grades and often excelled to her best ability. Saeko was gifted, her grades were the highest in the entire academy, and excelled naturally in everything she did. 

This was the difference — one wasn’t gifted, and the other was.


End file.
